This invention relates generally to an assisted folding knife.
Various versions of folding knives are known, one such version being assisted-opening knives. Assisted opening knives generally require the user to initiate movement of the blade from the folded, or, retracted, position towards the extended position, and at a certain point, the blade automatically continues from that point towards the extended position. In the extended position, the blade may either be locked manually, automatically, or remain unlocked.
Numerous folding knife designs have been patented. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 273,858, issued to Korn, discloses a folding knife having a leaf-type spring for moving a blade to an extended position. U.S. Pat. No. 1,603,914, issued to Hermann, discloses a folding knife having a coil spring connected to a metal tape, which pulls the blade to a retracted position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,999, issued to Sly, discloses a foldable gaff hook having a similar opening mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 2,407,897, issued to Newman also discloses a spring for pivoting blade open upon actuation of a locking lever. U.S. Pat. No. 698,080, issued to Treas, also discloses use of an actuating spring for pivoting a blade to an open position.